The following description relates to using a mesoscopic system to generate entanglement, for example, on a pair of qubits.
Entangled qubits are useful in a number of applications. For instance, entangled qubits can be used in quantum computing algorithms, quantum communication protocols, and other contexts. In some conventional systems, entanglement is generated by a direct interaction between the qubits. For example, entanglement between two spin-qubits can be generated by a dipolar interaction between the spins.